


Segredos (REMASTER 2017 VERSION)

by alehzoka, oldthingsofale (alehzoka)



Category: Original Work, Trabalho original
Genre: Gen, Modern Royalty, Original work - Freeform, Other, Reino - Freeform, This Thing Is From 2017, kingdom - Freeform, ptbr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alehzoka/pseuds/alehzoka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alehzoka/pseuds/oldthingsofale
Summary: (This history is in portuguese, my native language! But I have some another histories in english! bye)Escrevi isso no início de 2015, então não espere boa coisa ahusahsuahNessa época eu não era muito bom com fanfics e pa...E ainda é uma historia muuuito louca, poucos entenderãoVou dar o meu melhor pra entender essa letra aqui pois a escrevi em um caderninho, enquanto eu estava no Nordeste.Espero que entendam.Beijos, Alehzoka.Alterações de nomes pq eu quisAna Luisa/Ana Laúra=Ana Lusia/NandaMario Victor=DanielMário=MarioVick=IngridJoão Polo=Danny"A história de Ana Lusia e Mario, que estavam prometidos um ao outro.Mas não se amavam como dois amantes e sim como dois amigos[...]"Todos os direitos reservados a Alehzoka (eu)
Relationships: Ana Lusia & Odette, Ana Lusia/Daniel, Nanda/Daniel





	1. Inicio

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi isso no início de 2015, então não espere boa coisa ahusahsuah  
> Nessa época eu não era muito bom com fanfics e pa...  
> E ainda é uma historia muuuito louca, poucos entenderão  
> Vou dar o meu melhor pra entender essa letra aqui pois a escrevi em um caderninho, enquanto eu estava no Nordeste.  
> Espero que entendam.  
> Beijos, Alehzoka.
> 
> Alterações de nomes pq eu quis  
> Ana Luisa/Ana Laúra=Ana Lusia/Nanda  
> Mario Victor=Daniel  
> Mário=Mario  
> Vick=Ingrid  
> João Polo=Danny
> 
> "A história de Ana Lusia e Mario, que estavam prometidos um ao outro.  
> Mas não se amavam como dois amantes e sim como dois amigos[...]"
> 
> Todos os direitos reservados a Alehzoka (eu)

Ana Lusia e Mario eram um casal tão bonito, mas não se amavam de verdade. Era um casamento de aparências... Eles apenas se gostavam como irmãos e só. Mas o reino inteiro acreditava que eram um casal. Lindo e próspero. Oh, espere! Estão anunciando algo!

  
_"EXTRA! EXTRA!_ A COROAÇÃO É AMANHÃ!!"

Anuncia o jornaleiro Rick...  
Mas era um monte de caravanas de navios, com Reis e Rainhas de todo o lugar!! De todos os cantos do mundo! Era um mar colorido. As rainhas com seus chapéis enfeitados e seu glamour todo. Os reis sérios e esbanjavam autoridade. Era incrível o tanto de navios, o tanto de pessoas que vinham para a festa, e ainda faltava um dia!!  
Ana e Mario tinha namorados, os 2 sabiam disso e não havia sequer problema...  
Eles combinaram de fugir de madrugada juntos, para depois se separarem em rotas diferentes da estrada de mão única que saia do reino.

**Reino Em Crise: O Plano Falhou?**

No dia seguinte, era o dia da coroação. Como a princesa e o príncipe não foram encontrados, pensaram que talvez tivessem sequestrado os dois.  
E assim o caos se instalou no reino de Schulthell, formaram umas teorias que a princesa matou o principe e se matou logo em seguida mas nada foi provado.  
Foram-se meses, anos, mas nada deles... Quem teve de assumir o reino foi a irmã mais velha de Ana, Maruela VI.

Seu verdadeiro nome era Emanuelle Mariele, tinha 27 anos e era muito respeitada. Um exemplo para os outros familiares do reino. 

Seu reinado não durou nem 3 dias! Porque Odette, a segunda mais velha, queria tomar o reino pra ela á força! E mandou matar Emanuelle. Sorte que Alana, uma das mais novas, escutou o plano de Odette e conseguiu avisar Emanuelle.  
E assim, a nova rainha teve que fugir para longe. Odette ficou furiosa mas conseguiu concluir seu plano inicial, que era tomar o poder. Ela tomou e se tornou Janaína II.

**ODETE:** **Janaína II, a tirana**

Odette, ou melhor, Janaína II era uma rainha bem, assim, digamos... perseguidora e fria.  
Sua aparência era de uma mulher de 24 anos, jovem e de cabelos encaracolados loiros meio ruivos, com olhos claros e aquele famoso _olhar 43,_ sempre foi sedutora, e isso a rendeu bastantes pretendentes... Mas muitos abusos na infância por parte de seus tios.  
Por isso se tornou tão fechada e fria, e com isso não ganhou mais a atenção do pai...  
Todos os dias, ela cobrava impostos CARÍSSIMOS dos pobres e BARATÍSSIMOS dos mais ricos. Não aceitava outra religião a não ser a católica. Mas jamais perseguiu os negros, por que, para ela, não era certo. Perseguia os mais pobres e os generalizava, os chamando de ladrões e mortos de fome... Alguns realmente eram, já que ela não facilitava as coisas.  
Isso se repetiu por anos até Alana e Marian (as mais novas da familia real) completarem 17 anos.

**Alana e Marian: Uma Nova Esperança?**

Alana e Marian, gêmeas, com personalidades e aparência totalmente diferentes.  
Alana era ruiva dos olhos cor de mel e pele parda. Ela era mais calma, obediente.  
Marian era morena dos olhos azuis super claros, cabelo preto e pele negra. Ela tinha personalidade forte e rebelde.  
As duas lembravam muito de Ana. Ainda tinha um carinho e amor enorme pela irmã. Elas eram as únicas que ainda haviam esperança em achar Ana, viva. Era muita pesquisa já feita e sempre não dava em nada. Alana ja estava desistindo..

Mas surgiu uma nova pista que Ana realmente estivesse viva a esse tempo todo, então as meninas decidiram procurar os desaparecidos, mas elas não sabem que Mario _"morreu"_ de uma doença desconhecida.  
E elas descobriram isso no meio do caminho, quando foram pedir informações dele para uma mulher, já viúva.. Que era justo a mulher de Mario.

  
Elas não entenderam nada, pois elas (e todo o reino) pensavam que Mario estava namorando Ana!  
Mal elas sabem, mas Ana Lusia ja era uma mulher, com 21 anos (ela fugiu con 13/14 anos). Seu nome agora é Nanda apenas, ja tinha 2 filhos e tinha marido também.  
Seu marido era bondoso, generoso e calmo. Sempre ia a igreja quando dava, não era muito religioso.. Seu nome era Daniel.

**Em busca dela: Surpresa!**

Foram dias e noites em busca dela. Mais e mais pistas surgiam a cada instante... Até que um dia elas acharam sua casa! Ou pelo menos que achavam que fosse de Lusia.  
Palmas e chamados mas não havia ninguém. Mas... Espera. Era Nanda/Ana vindo ali! Com sua familia é claro.  
As meninas ficaram nervosas e não sabiam o que fazer....  
E então sairam correndo. Nanda trazia os filhos de uma festa que ficava longe dali, e eles estavam a pé.. Foi quando eles se esbarraram.  
Nanda as olhou e as reconheceu logo de cara, o jeitinho das duas eram únicos. Ela logo as convidou para entrar, Marian aceitou por que teve uma idéia...  
Lucas e Luara ficaram brincando de peteca com o pai no quintal.  
Marian tomava um copo d'água e enquanto isso Alana perguntava coisas para Nanda... E vice-versa.  
Marian reconheceu a voz de Nanda, era a mesma da Ana!!! Mas Alana ainda não, hehe seu jeito sempre lerdo...


	2. Ana?

**''A-Ana..? "**

  
Marian reconheceu a voz de Nanda, era a mesma da Ana!!! Mas Alana ainda não, hehe seu jeito sempre lerdo. Nanda, com lágrimas em seus olhos, abraça Alana, que não entende nada do que está acontecendo...  
Marian corre para o abraço também. Daniel e as crianças não entendem nada, mas sorriem. A princesa desaparecida olha para as duas, com orgulho do que elas tinham se tornado. Duas jovens garotas que não desistiram de seu único sonho que era encontrar sua irmã.   
Daniel traz os filhos para a varanda da casa, que é onde estavam as outras, e diz:  
 _-Então.... elas são.... As mais novas, curiosas de quem você sempre me contou ....Ana?_  
As crianças não conseguem entender nada, pois Ana era Nanda para elas!!!  
Nanda, ou melhor, Ana explica para as crianças toda a história... E fala sobre Odette.  
Marian e Alana estavam aliviadas pois acharam Ana...  
Ana estava determinada para voltar ao reino para acabar de vez por todas com Janaína II!!

**Prisão: Ksandra**

  
...Que no caso, será dificílimo, pois a Rainha tem vários guardas em seu castelo e nos arredores do reino... Era como uma prisão. Era horrível, o reino estava passando por uma crise econômica horrivel e ainda varios assassinatos omitidos...  
E quem tentasse fugir, era morto pelos guardas.  
O povo era escravizado. Ninguem mais tinha direitos naquela porra.  
Menos...uma garota de 14 anos, teimosa, habilidosa, extremamente agil e esperta, um prodígio, fazia _Parkour_ e era livre, sempre saia, era rival de Lucas, um dos filhos de Nanda/Ana e sempre estava a desafiar a autoridade maxima: a Rainha. Seu nome era Ksandra, seus cabelos eram curtos e castanhos, era gordinha mas isso não a impedia de ser flexivel e rápida.   
Seus pais, adotivos, não queriam que ela tivesse tanta liberdade assim, pois eles não queria que a rainha ou os guardas a vissem, ha um grande segredo que gira em torno de sua existência, mas a rebelde não sabe.

**FESTA!**

  
Estava acontecendo uma festa no palácio... Todos eram convidados a ir... A Rainha estava de 'bom humor' hoje, e havia tudo do bom e do melhor lá: caviar, frutos do mar e etc!!  
E até teria uma _atração especial~_  
Todos estavam até estranhando tudo aquilo mas foram, incluindo Ksandra, que levou um caderninho para continuar uma historia que estava escrevendo.  
E de repente todos pararam e começaram a rezar por tudo que tinham e por suas vidas, mas Ksandra tocou o famigerado foda-se e continuou a escrever. Até que ela decidiu ir curtir a festa um pouquinho e guardou suas coisas em sua mochila.  
Se levantou e saiu em direção a porta para o saguão, olhando para os retratos.... E especialmente para um: o da Rainha Mirabela.... E era extremamente parecida com ela. Até que ela esbarrou em Lucas, seu rival, e eles começaram a discutir, parecia até uma guerra só de duas pessoas, quando Ksandra ergueu o punho, pronta para dar um soco em Lucas.... Luara separa os dois e apronta o sermão. E uns jovens ali torcendo e botando lenha na fogueira, uma lado era pra Ksandra... E o outro tambem! Mas Lucas viu que estava errado, e pediu desculpa a Ksandra, por aquilo e por tudo. Luara e ela se surpreenderam com a atitude inesperada dele.  
Enquanto isso, no quarto de Odette, esta ela, a mesma, se mordendo de raiva pois sabia que Ana estava viva e que estava naquele castelo. Só faltava descobrir em que quarto estava ela....  
E la se vai Odette, com um sobre-tupo preto com capuz, corria ela pelos corredores.... Até que...

**A Verdade**

Ana estava lá, com a porta do camarim aberta, estava treinando uma musica que iria cantar na cerimônia de encerramento da festança.  
Odette observa Ana cantarolar e espia da porta... A mesma puxa o punhal e se aproxima sem fazer barulho, quando Ana vira do nada e da de cara com a mesma.  
Depois de tantos anos. Depois de tantas mudanças. Finalmente.  
Ana Lusia/Nanda e Odette/Janaina II, frente a frente.  
\- O....dette.  
\- Ana.  
\- O... O que você ia fazer com este punhal??? - Ana olha para as mãos dela  
\- Eu.... Eu não.... N-não sei!!! - Odette sai dali correndo, peturbada e tremendo.  
Ana corre atrás dela e as duas vão em direção ao jardim, longe da festa mas um pouco perto do saguão, onde estava Ksandra.  
Odette se apoia na fonte[...]


	3. a verdade

**A Verdade**

  
Ana corre atrás dela e as duas vão em direção ao jardim, longe da festa mas um pouco perto do saguão, onde estava Ksandra.  
Odette se apoia na fonte e começa a tremer mais..  
Ana se preocupa com ela e a acalma. As duas começam a conversar como duas irmãs em harmonia, pareciam estar se entendendo mas a rainha ainda estava com seu plano original em mente.  
\- Eu não acredito... -Ana começa a frase e Odette a interrompe  
\- No que? -Odette se faz de burra  
\- Que você ia me... -Ana aumenta o tom de voz  
\- Esfaquear?! Matar?! É LOGICO - Odette grita e chama a atenção de algumas pessoas  
\- M-mas eu não lhe fiz nada! Eu não te entendo!!! O QUE EU FIZ??  
\- Você.... Nasceu.  
\- O-O QUE?  
\- ANTES DE VOCÊ VIR, ERA TUDO PERFEITO, EU ERA A FAVORITA, EU GANHAVA TUDO, EU IRIA SER A RAINHA, A HERDEIRA DIRETA, MAS NÃÃ--  
\- VOCE ME ODEIA... POR ISSO???  
\- NÃO É SÓ POR ISSO, VOCÊ... VOCÊ SEMPRE FICOU COM TUDO DE MELHOR, E O PIOR SOBRAVA PRA MIM, VOCÊ NUNCA LEVAVA A CULPA DE NADA! ERA TUDO EU!!! EU!!!  
\- EU DIVIDIA COM TODAS!!! E TODOS!  
\- MENTIRA!  
\- É VERDADE!  
Odette pega novamente o punhal e grita:  
\- TODOS OS MENINOS, TODOS OS PRÍNCIPES, TODO MUNDO PREFERIA VOCÊ, E NINGUEM ME AMAVA. NINGUEM ME DAVA ATENÇÃO. NINGUEM QUERIA CASAR COMIGO! VOCE ROUBOU TUDO DE MIM  
\- SUA MENTIROSA!  
\- MENTIROSA ÉS TU! CHEGA DE MENTIRAS! CHEGA! CHEGA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS AS DUAS PALAVRAS! VOCE ME TORNOU UMA PESSOA ODIADA. VOCE.. VOCE ME TROUXE A PESTE  
\- VOCE TEM RAZAO EM SER ODIADA! VOCÊ É PODRE! -Ana pega impulso e fala o que não devia.  
\- Me tornei podre por sua causa. Você é TÓXICA. VOCÊ TIROU O MEU MARIDO. VOCE ME TIROU O REINO. VOCE ME TIROU A MINHA **FILHA!!!!** EU TE ODEIO. SEMPRE ODIEI E SEMPRE CONTINUAREI ODIANDO.  
Odette ao falar isso, da um salto e cai em cima de Ana, a esfaqueando e com lagrimas nos olhos.  
Ksandra pede ajuda. Todos correm em direção ao jardim. Odette cai em cima de Ana com um tiro nas costas...  
 **Seja lá quem atirou, fugiu**.  
Alana, Marian, Luara e Lucas vão até Ksandra e juntos, eles acompanham as moças até o hospital.

**"** **_Você é minha filha..."_ **

Depois de um tempo, eles encontram Emanuelle, a irmã mais velha delas e logo entram no quarto onde elas estão...  
Odette e Ana estão dormindo lado a lado em camas separadas. Ksandra se aproxima de Odette e Emanuelle nota a semelhança incrível que Ksandra tem com Odette e Mirabela, a mãe delas..  
Os adolescentes percebem que Ksandra esta deitada perto de Odette... Parecem até...  
"Não." Emanuelle diz "Não pode ser...."  
Emanuelle se lembra do jeito que Odette era quando adolescente... Era parecidíssima com Ksandra. Será que a filha de Odette esteja viva? Será que a mãe verdadeira de Ksandra é Odette?  
Algumas horas passam, os jovens estão dormindo e Ana ja esta acordada... Emanuelle conversa com ela a respeito de Ksandra e Odette...

  
Ana admite que Ksandra é realmente filha de Odette, Emanuelle pergunta o por que dela ter escondido a filha de sua irmã.  
Ana responde que foi um ato de ódio e impulso, que... Antes de Odette entrar em trabalho de parto, elas haviam brigado.. E quando Ksandra nasceu, Ana roubou a filha dela e, no meio da chuva, saiu de cavalo e a entregou a adoção... Mas logo depois, tentou anular aquilo, pois havia se arrependido da ação. Mas não havia como voltar... Emanuelle, com lagrimas nos olhos, olha pra Odette, que pensava que estava dormindo, mas estava lá, escutando toda a conversa.... chorando em silencio... E fazendo carinho na cabeça de Ksandra...  
Ana se vira para Odette, e lhe pede perdão... Emanuelle preferiu por não de intrometer na conversa das duas.  
Odette tenta levantar para dar um abraço, mas descobre que ficou paraplégica por causa do tiro certeiro em sua costela.  
E então elas apenas se dão as mãos e se perdoam...  
Ana e Odette choram em silencio.... Emanuelle limpa as lagrimas delas...

**Já É Hora./Os Mesmos Poderes Dela**

Odette, Ana e Emanuelle explicam tudo aos jovens. Eles ficam meio bugados, mas logo entendem. Mas Odette logo falece. Ksandra começa a chorar sem parar... A unica coisa que Luara e Lucas poderiam fazer é.... Consolar a amiga/prima...

  
Emanuelle tenta usar seus poderes de cura, mas não são suficientes, a mesma coisa acontece com Ana... Mas...  
...Ksandra respira fundo e se dirige até ao lado da maca da mãe, e decide testar algo que ela havia escondendo ha tempos de todos... Um poder.  
Ela chega mais perto, posiciona as mãos no rosto de Odette que ja estava fria.  
E... cantarola uma canção...  
Seu cabelo castanho brilha na cor de fogo e um clarão invade o quarto. Ksandra salva Odette da morte  
Ana e Emanuelle ficam surpresas! Alana e Marian abraçam Ksandra e Odette. Lucas fica com uma cara de bobo olhando para o sorriso de Ksandra... E Luara fica perto da janela, feliz por todos...

Quando alguém pula a janela e puxa Luara, que cai de uma altura de 13 metros, a mesma salta tão rapidamente que todos ficam perplexos com tal rapidez da mesma, e então, essa pessoa atira em Odette[...]


	4. Gruta Mirabela

**A Gruta Mirabela**

Quando alguém pula a janela e puxa Luara, que cai de uma altura de 13 metros, essa pessoa tira em Odette mas Ana entra na frente, o tiro acerta somente de raspão.  
Ksandra pula da janela atras dessa pessoa, que também fazia _parkour_. Ja o resto vai até Luara, que graças a Deus caiu em um arbusto e só quebrou um braço.   
Enquanto isso Ksandra a persegue até no bosque onde a perde de vista e então a pessoa golpe-a mesma várias vezes e em seguida, cai em uma gruta.  
Depois de muitos sinais e gritos, finalmente Ksandra é achada, mas todo mundo cai la dentro, pois o 'alguém' os pregou uma cilada....  
Ksandra decide conversar com Lucas a respeito da Ingrid, que separou os dois...  
\- Mas iae.... Ainda ta com a putiranha, garanhão? - Ksandra esta estável... por enquanto.  
\- To. - Lucas fica tipo "ata"  
\- Uau, good for you - Ksandra diz, curta e grossa, como sempre.  
-.... Você sabe que é ela que esta tramando tudo isso né? - Ele implica  
\- é bem obvio. Haha. - Ela rebate  
\- SEJA SERIA UMA VEZ NA VID--- Lucas é interrompido por um TAPA que recebeu de Ksandra  
\- Eu ja não quero ouvir mais nada que saia dessa tua boca. Você é um falso, me prometeu amor eterno. Hahahah como pude ser tão burra em acreditar em uma palavra sua.  
\- Escuta aqui -Lucas pega no braço de Ksandra- Eu ainda te amo! -a beija-  
Ksandra se irrita e separa o beijo, logo, METE-LHE O TAPA e corre para gruta adentro... Luara mete-lhe o sermão no irmão e diz 'NAO FOI PRA ISSO Q EU TE CRIEI MULEKE'

**Ksandra Vs Ingrid**

Ksandra esta very putassa com Lucas e não quer ouvir a voz dele mais... Ela resmunga e se senta no chão, perto do grande lago cristalino... Quando....  
Esse alguém aparece do outro lado e puxa uma arma e aponta para Ksandra. A mira está pronta. Esse alguém vai atirar.... Mas..  
Ksandra surge em sua frente e chuta essa pessoa, seu capuz cai e essa pessoa é: Ingrid! A separadora de casais.   
\- Parece que está nervosa hein?! Heh -Ingrid se levanta do chão  
\- VOCÊ NÃO CANSA NÃO? -Ksandra grita e ecoa pela caverna, iluminada apenas por cristais  
\- Hmmm, nop - Ingrid ri e tira granadas em Ksandra, que desvia de todas  
As duas lutam bravamente, Ingrid consegue ferir Ksandra, que nem sente o corte profundo em sua costela.  
Ingrid atira mas Ksandra novamente desvia  
\- VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR SUA DESMIOLADA? - Ksandra grita novamente  
\- AHAM AHEUSHEUSHRSU - Ingrid joga uma dinamite, o resto do pessoal chega, Lucas fico very putasso com Ingrid, a mesma foge.  
Ksandra grita seu nome e causa um tremor na gruta, a dinamite explode perto de Odette que cai e perde a memoria. Todo mundo sai dali porque tudo está desmoronando.  
E eles ficam presos, não ha escapatória.... O oxigênio iria acabar em breve, eles tinham pouco tempo para achar uma solucão  
Ksandra conhecia todas as saidas do lugar, mas estavam bloqueadas.... 3 minutos de oxigênio, todos iriam morrer... Mas Marian e Alana tem uma carta na manga, ou melhor, duas: super-força e grito sônico. 

**A Carta De Mirabela**

E assim eles conseguem sair, e logo acham a Ingrid morta, picada por um animal peçonhento, morreu pelo veneno do mesmo, e em sua mão, uma carta antiga, Ana a pega e a abre, mas esta escrita em uma língua morta antiga  
"O que será que a Ingrid estava fazendo com ISSO?" Emanuelle se pergunta..  
Ksandra diz que sabe ler essa língua, e todo mundo a rodeia para ela poder ler-la para todos.

_"Vocês ainda são jovens demais para entender_   
_o que esta havendo neste reino._   
_Eu.. Eu sinto muito não poder ficar_   
_mais tempo, não poder dar mais amor, não_   
_poder dar mais carinho e atenção..._   
_Perdão._   
_Só você, Maru, minha mais velha, se você quiser_   
_você poderá escolher a rainha depois que eu morrer._   
_Que sera breve..._   
_Cada uma de vocês tem poderes diferentes!_   
_Usem-os com sabedoria, e para o bem, por favor_   
_Eu tenho o poder de enxergar o futuro..._   
_Por isso ja sei que vou morrer, seu pai vai me matar_   
_para ficar com o trono.... mas uma moçinha ruiva irá_   
_me salvar... E você, Manu, sabe quem é_   
_E Manu...cuide bem de suas irmãs..._   
_Eu amo vocês._

_Beijos, Mirabella"_

A voz de Ksandra, tão doce e serena como a de Mirabella, fez Emanuelle chorar de emoção  
-Então foi....ele. Como eu nunca pensei.... Como.... Como... - Emanuelle se culpa   
-Hey!!! Não é sua culpa! É o destino apenas... - Ana tenta consolar a irmã e a abraça  
-"uma moçinha ruiva ira me salvar" A Odette é a única ruiva aqui... -Lucas observa..  
-Verdade!! Será que... Ela sabe onde a Mirabella está? -Luara se questiona também  
-.....Odette? Você lembra onde a Mirabella está? -Alana pergunta a rainha  
Odette acorda, todos esperam uma resposta.... Ela tenta lembrar...  
\- Eu.... Não consigo lembrar....  
Todos suspiram mas....[...]


	5. a torre

**Finalmente...?**

  
-.....Odette? Você lembra onde a Mirabella está?  
Odette acorda, todos esperam uma resposta.... Ela tenta lembrar...  
\- Eu.... Não consigo lembrar....  
Todos suspiram, tristes e ja preparados para voltar ao reino... mas....!  
-Eu.... Eu lembro! -Odette diz, com certeza realmente!  
-Pode nos dizer onde ela está???  
\- Nunca disse a ninguem sobre meu poder, mas eu tenho telepatia.... Mamãe sabia disso.... Ela soube como falar para mim... E eu nunca esqueci... Nem quando tive aquela amnésia de agorinha a pouco... -Odette confessa  
Todos esperam, com expectativa  
Odette continua - Ela.... Ela esta na ilha de HopeHell.  
\- H-Hopehell??? Mas... Mas essa ilha não existe! -Luara fica bugada  
\- Nunca subestime o mundo e seus segredos - Ksandra diz  
\- VAMOS PARA LÁ! EU TENHO QUASE CERTEZA DE COMO IR PARA LA! - Ana toma a frente

**HopeHell: O Inferno das esperanças**

E la se vão eles, de navio a vela, navegando pelo triangulo das bermudas, famoso por sumir com embarcações inteiras! Diz a lenda que só pessoa com magia em sua DNA poderiam entrar/ver aquela ilha cheia de mistérios...  
Depois de semanas eles avistaram uma porção de areia roxa!!  
Dragões e Serpentes do mar viviam em harmonia.  
As estrelas eram brancas e azuis, de noite pareciam que dançavam no céu, era lindo de se ver e também havia 3 luas.  
Era tão lindo, parecia um paraíso.

  
Nem parecia que estavam na Terra ainda.

Cada vez mais que eles se aproximavam da ilha, mais conseguiam ver as maravilhas de lá..  
Depois de alguns minutos eles conseguiram desembarcar lá, os moradores eram muito hospitaleiros, era uma raça muito parecida com os humanos, eram chamados de 'hopes'/'esperanças' e alguns eram umas figuras. Estava tudo perfeito até começar a busca pela rainha Mirabela!  
Eles, com permissão da Rainha Caramelo, espalharam cartazes em busca dela, era fácil pois a ilha era pequena, mas... Alguém estava retirando os cartazes!!!  
Luara estava percebendo isso, e chamou Ksandra, Marian e Alana para investigar essa pessoa. Quanto maia elas seguiam a pessoa, mais a pessoa parecia longe... Quando elas perceberam, ja estava ficando de noite e elas estavam perdidas!  
Ate que Luara decidiu cantar e seu cabelo se iluminou, Ksandra gostou da idéia e juntou as outras pra cantar também! Até que.. Lucas as achou!! Pelo brilho do cabelo de sua irmã  
E de repente, Alana, Marian e Luara começam a cantarolar para Ksandra e Lucas:

_"Vocês são perfeitos um pro outro_   
_São sim não adianta esconder_   
_Admite Ksandra e admite Lucas_   
_Vocês ainda se amam_   
_Sempre shipparei vcs_   
_Não importa o que vcs acharão disso_   
_Por que sabemos que você ama ela_   
_E ela ama vocêêê_   
_E se ele um dia sumirrr (Oh yeah)_   
_Uhuoool_   
_Você vai sentir falta dele_   
_Uhuol-uhuol oh yeah_   
_Uhuol-uhuol_   
_E se um dia ela sumiiir (oh yeah)_   
_Uhuoool_   
_Você sentira sua falta"_

Ksandra e Lucas coram e eles seguem em frente e a menina corre, e Lucas vai atrás dela....

\- O que você quer?.... -Ksandra diz... Em um tom neutro pela primeira vez.  
\- Queria pedir desculpas... Eu...eu fui um idiota por acreditar na Ingrid... Eu não queria ter feito essa burrada... Por favor.. Eu só quero o seu perdão.... Ja que você ja me esqueceu... -Lucas diz a ela, todo sentimental  
Ksandra continua andando.. Irritada já.  
\- Eu ainda te amo! Eu não te esqueci! Eu...eu....- Lucas se ajoelha... e começa a chover- Só queria ser feliz ao lado da moça que eu amo.... Que eu admiro.... Que eu invejo por ser tão forte e.... Rápida....  
Ksandra para e se vira.... Ela corre até Lucas e o abraça... No meio da rua.... A chuva caindo...as meninas chegam e aplaudem o perdão de Ksandra.  
E enquanto isso, aquela mesma mulher continua retirando os cartazes, o grupo persegue ela mas perderam ela de vista....  
Logo eles retornam para onde estão "morando" temporariamente e Ksandra consegue desenhar ela... E Lucas estava tentando parar a chuva... Ele até conseguiu... Por uns momentos mas logo voltou com mais força....  
A turma decidiu sair cedo. Aquela chuva continuava mas eles não desistiram... Eles queriam saber quem é que estava por trás do controle da chuva.

**A Torre.**

E quem estava por trás das chuvas era Safira, uma princesa, filha adotiva da Rainha Caramelo, tinha 17 anos e nunca saiu pra lugar nenhum, vivia na torre alta de HopeHell, era solitária, triste e sem amigos, todos a culpavam pelos desastres em HopeHell, ja que a mesma possuía controle do tempo[...]


	6. Pó

**Torre**

[...]E quem estava por trás das chuvas era Safira, uma princesa, filha adotiva da Rainha Caramelo, tinha 17 anos e nunca saiu pra lugar nenhum, vivia na torre alta de HopeHell, era solitária, triste e sem amigos, todos a culpavam pelos desastres em HopeHell, já que a mesma possuía controle do tempo... 

Lucas e Marian sentiam a presença dela,Lucas sentia obviamente pois ele também havia poder sobre tempo mas Marian....  
O grupo se separou... Os jovens foram em direção a torre e as mais velhas foram para as cavernas.

Marian escalou a torre com muita facilidade, ate mais que Ksandra, ela queria muito encontrar quem estava lá, esse sentimento era novo... Sentimento de ansiedade, como se tivesse alguém que estivesse esperando uma ajuda ha tempos...  
E então, Marian entrou... Entrou com cuidado e examinou cada desenho colado na parede.... Cada foto de la de fora... Cada carta... As cortinas.. A cama enorme... Era tudo muito enorme e luxuoso... Mas velho.

Marian deitou na cama, se olhou no espelho, ela conferiu cada detalhe dali.... Cada vestido no armário... Cada enfeite para cabelo... E também observou as fotos... E encontrou uma, escrito atrás "S. - M. - A." e era ela, Alana e outra bebê... Até muito parecidas de rosto. E então Safira saiu do baú e se aproximou lentamente de Marian..

Marian se virou, viu Safira mas ficou calada....  
Era como um espelho.... Tão diferentes mas o rosto exatamente igual. É como um desenho copiado mas as cores dele, diferentes.  
Alana consegui chegar lá, viu as duas e decidiu se aproximar também... Era como uma conexão entre as três.... Trigêmeas.

O resto do grupo, incluindo as mais velhas entraram lá...  
As 3 compartilharam do mesmo poder.... Que era... O poder da natureza  
Miranda estava lá e ela deu o endereço da casa de Mirabela para eles... Ela disse que agora é a hora certa de se reencontrarem com a sua irmã, tambem pediu perdão a Safira por seu uma mãe tao ruim e dura. Obvio que Safira a perdoou e logo, eles todos sairam dali e foram até o outro lado da ilha, atras de Mirabela..  
Ja ia dar 17:00, e finalmente... Eles chegam lá.

**Pó**

A mulher abre o portão e eles entram. Odette desconfia mas continua andando, ela é a ultima a entrar...  
A mulher misteriosa estava ali... Ksandra a enxergou e disse para mostrar seu rosto....  
A mulher tirou o capuz, tirou a máscara.... E tirou o sobre tudo....  
Emanuelle, Odette e Ana não acreditaram... Elas logo correram até a mulher e a abracaram, as trigêmeas se abraçaram também  
Acontece que a mulher era Mirabela, a rainha que se perdeu nos mares, vítima de um golpe de seu marido e de sua ir--  
Antes que pudesse terminar, Miranda a mata com um golpe de sua espada.  
Todo mundo para por um segundo, não havia nada que pudesse fazer mais, não havia como salvar Mirabela, pois a mesma se tornou pó...  
Alana, impulsiva, empurra Miranda no penhasco e mata a Rainha Caramelo  
Todo mundo fica surpreso com a mesma, pois ela nunca feriu ninguém.

**FIM? Acho que não.**

Odette foi escolhida para ser a rainha, Nanda conseguiu restaurar o reino com magia e agora tudo estava em paz... Mas ainda restava uma duvida para Ksandra.... Quem era seu pai?  
Odette então escreveu uma carta a Ksandra...

_"Eu tinha uns 13 e seu pai, 12,_   
_foi quando engravidei de você..._   
_Foi um erro nessa idade mas você é muito_   
_preciosa para mim._   
_Meus pais ja haviam me prometido para outro rapaz_   
_e a família deve não iria aceitar uma moça_   
_grávida logo tão cedo..._   
_E ainda gravida de Danny! O filho_   
_do rival de meu pai na época..._   
_então mamãe teve que cuidar de mim_   
_em uma casa longe daqui... e quanto eu te tive..._   
_Ana lhe entregou para a adoção,junto com meu pai_   
_E depois disso nunca mais te vi..._   
_Ver você sendo roubada de mim foi uma dor muito grande_   
_Quase me suicidei. Maaaas mamãe me impediu_   
_Ela disse que eu te veria de novo_   
_E não é que ela estava certa? Hehehehe_   
_Quando eu fui lhe visitar, soube que ja tinham_   
_te adotado... Por isso eu mandei perseguir_   
_sua família, eu queria te ver!!_   
_Mas não sabia como.."_

Ksandra leu tudo sentada no trono de princesa, e então, Danny apareceu em sua frente... Ele era alto, cabelo rosa, usava óculos... Era alguém muito bonito.... E então ele sentou ao seu lado e conversou com ela, logo depois Ksandra o abraçou e correu com e até Odette, que não acreditou... Mas sim era ele, o pai de Ksandra, ele não estava morto, mas sim com amnésia. Foi vitima de Ingrid. [...]


	7. Por Ela

**Momentos**

Ksandra e Danny ficam juntos, abraçados como pai e filha.

Ksandra de sente segura, e Danny sente um sentimento maravilhoso! Um sentinento de.... Amor puro.

Nanda observa o momento e fica feliz que Danny tenha voltado.  
Mas ninguem contava que, alguem havia seguido Danny, até o reino.

Daniel chega ali e a abraça por trás. Eles logo se beijam. Nanda diz a Daniel que ama ele muito. E nunca o deixaria. Daniel diz a ela que morreria pela mesma.

Esse alguem, que seguiu Danny, apareceu lá logo depois que o mesmo encontrou sua filha. 

Todos ali olharam para aquela figura alta que se formava com a capa cinza quase preta, passos calmos e risada extremamente confiante.

Naquele momento, o ser solta uma frase de sua boca;

_\- Que bonitinho. Reunião de familia. Seria uma pena destruir a mesma._

E ele, se cala.

Todos ali logo reconhecem quem era aquela figura, Nanda logo entra na frente de Ksandra, caso a pessoa tentasse algo.

_\- Mas vocês estão morrendo de medo hein? HAHAHAHAHAHA_

O mesmo diz, solta uma gargalhada ironica e novamente se cala.  
E quem era a pessoa nas sombras no canto do saguão?

**Mario**

Mario. Um velho amigo de Nanda.   
Ele voltou para matar Nanda, e todos em seguida. 

Pra que? Simples! Seu unico objetivo ali era juntas as terras de seu reino com o reino da Odette. Á força.

_\- ....olha quem voltou. -_ Danny quebra o silencio.

_\- M....Mario. -_ Nanda se afasta do centro do saguão e manda Ksandra fugir.

Nanda, Mario, Danny e Daniel estão no saguão agora

_\- Quem mais seria? Hehehe_ \- Mario brinca. Em tom irônico novamente.

_\- Voce ta diferente... O q--_ \- Nanda dizia mas foi interrompida pelo mesmo.

Na mesma hora que Mario iria respinder Luara e Lucas apareceram e ficaram abraçados em sua mãe

_\- Hahahaha. Mais maduro? Mais esperto? Eu finalmente entendi o que o meu pai queria dizer com aquele tratado das terras que ele ofereceu junto com nosso casamento. Pena q eu fui burro no dia e fugi. Mas estou aqui para pegar o que deveria ter sido meu. Hehe._ _-_ Mario esta louco. E diferentissimo.

**Tiro**

O mesmo atira em Nanda, a mesma desvia, e acaba atingindo Daniel, bem no peito. 

Daniel cai no chão, sangrando muito. Danny, Lucas e Luara correm para tentar ajudar Daniel, o mesmo diz que ama todos, mas ja era tarde demais. Ele morre nos braços do filho....

A bala estava com veneno. Que se espalhou rapidamente pelo corpo todo de Daniel. O deixando paralisado com uma cara de horror, até seu óbito.

Luana fez de tudo para salvar seu pai, mas realmente ja era tarde. Não havia mais nada pra se fazer para salvar ele.

Nanda apenas se senta.... E chora em silencio. Ela estava em estado de choque.

Mario foge para o resto do castelo.

**Armadilha**

  
Ksandra ja havia saido do castelo, e estava em outro saguão, na torre do norte. Ele saiu correndo devido Nanda alertar sobre o perigo de Mario estar ali...

Nanda estava certa. Mário acha a menina. E dai se inicia uma luta fisica, com direito a varios golpes na cara, e no estomago. Facas voando e acertando no braço de um, tiros no pé da outra.

Mas a mesma resiste, e isso acaba irritando Mario. Ele atira e atira, mas como Ksandra sabia parkour, isso acaba sendo inutil, pois ela era rápida e flexivel mesmo com o pé sangrando. Ele acaba fingindo que esta fugindo, e atrai Ksandra para uma armadilha, e ela vai, logo, acaba sendo capturada.

Luara, Lucas, Nanda e Danny correm para a sala de inde a Ksandra estava presa, pois Danny teve um mal presentimento. Odette se encontra com eles em um corredor aleatorio do castelo, e rapidamente eles chegam lá.

Mário apenas esperava na espreita da sala, printo para atacar e matar todo mundo que estava chegando numa tacada só!

Nanda diz para todos eles entrarem na sala com calma, pois poderia der uma armadilha, mas Odette nem escuta e se depara com Ksandra ferida, desmaiada e caida no chão. Rapida, Odette vai até a filha.

Esse era o momento perfeito para atacar Ksandra, pata traumatizar Odette e assim matar ela rapidamente, e depois todos. E ele atacou! Mas quando Mario saltou de uma altura incrivelmente alta, Odette entrou na frente e ele enfiou uma faca no peito de Odette.

**Por Ela.**

  
Odette cai ao lado de Ksandra, sangrando, se afogando com o sangue, e a mesma acorda. Nanda e Danny lutam com Mario. Tiros e mais tiros. Facas voando e muita habilidade.

_-...mãe.....MÃE!!!-_ Ksandra, fraca, se arrasta até a mãe

_-...hehe oi amor....zinho_ -Odette sorri para Ksandra

_\- mãe... Mãemãemãemãe..... Você n-não vai morrer ok?!? Eu vou salvar você!_ -Ksandra chora e coloca seu enorme cabelo em cima de Odette, buscando salvar sua mãe.

_\- você....não precisa! -_ Odtte tosse e diz a sua filha, pegando um caco de vidro caido ali perto.

_\- eu preciso sim! Eu preciso de você! -_ Ksandra chora e abraça sua mãe

Lucas e Luara lhe dão cobertura.   
Quando Ksandra começa a cantar para poder salvar sua mãe...   
A mesma corta sua cabelo, que rapidamente se torna loiro e para de brilhar.  
Ksandra não acredita no que Odette fez, Ksandra perde seus poderes e Odette assina a sentença de morte

Luara e Lucas rapidamente pegam aquele resto de cabelo gigante e amarram Mario rapidamente com a ajuda de Danny e Nanda. Ksandra se senta ao centro com o corpo da mãe.... Que logo se tornará uma borboleta. Já que pessoas com poderes se transformam em borboletas quando morrem.

Ela reflete. E relembra quando brigava com seus pais dizendo que nunca ia querer conhecer sua mãe verdadeira. Que nunca iria perdoa-la....

O corpo de Odette se transforma em luz. Nanda empurra Mario logo abaixo, e o mesmo cai, num canteiro de rosas, com espinhos que matam rapidamente, pois sao afiados demais. Ksandra, num ato de extremo poder e coragem, decide realizar um feitiço perigoso.

Ela decide reviver Odette, dar a ela mais uma chance, dar sua vida por ela. Todos tentam impedir, pois ela ia morrer de imediato. Mas Ksandra cria uma barreira de luz e realiza o feitiço la dentro. Ksandra concentra toda sua energia em um pensamento

**_Livrar Odette da morte. Livrar minha mãe da morte. Eu doo minha alma para ela. Para que ela possa ser feliz novamente, sem mim em corpo, mas sempre em alma_ **

Ksandra vira uma borboleta. A barreira explode e se transforma em poeira e Odette revive novamente. Ela acorda sem entender nada. Mas logo entende e.... Vai embora dali correndo.

...Odette fica na ponta do penhasco....olhando o pôr do sol de HopeHell...... e uma borboleta azul e roxa passa por ela, indo ao horizonte e sumindo junto ao sol.

Os outros se aproximam... Odette olha para a borboleta indo embora, e jura para sua amada filha, que irá viver... Por ela.


End file.
